


Ciel's Baby (Mpreg)

by nursal1060



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Child Pregnancy, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Deals, Demon Master, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Master/Servant, Mpreg, Underage Mpreg, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Very old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel didn't know that the 'adult game' he played with Sebastian had consequences like this. Mpreg/birth, read at your own risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciel's Baby (Mpreg)

Ciel lay in bed, ready to sleep. Sebastian just tucked him in and left. Ciel had put on extra weight for these last 8 and a ½ months and he had no idea why. He and Sebastian had played an adult's game in the bedroom…something called sexual intercourse, or sex for short. It hurt like crazy…but he'd be lying if he said he hated it. Sebastian said that doing this with a woman would make a baby. But how? He just didn't get it…  
Suddenly, Ciel felt a sharp pain in his side, "Augh! What was that?!" He ignored it. But it kept coming, harder and harder…for hours non-stop…and then he felt something gush from between his legs.  
Then Ciel yelled out, "SEBASTIAN!!!!!" Immediately, everyone ran to the room in a rush.  
Sebastian rushed to Ciel, "What's wrong Bocchan, did you wet the bed?"  
Ciel shook its head, "I've…been in pain…for hours…and now this…what's happening Sebastian?!" Sebastian reached his hands into Ciel's ass, and Ciel noticed that was something was coming out of him.  
Sebastian gasped, "You're in labor! The baby is coming out!"  
Ciel gasped, "What?! A BABY?! WHAT THE-AUGH!!"  
Sebastian gasped, knowing the baby was his, "Finny, hot water! Mey-Rin, a lot of clean towels, Bardory, disinfectant and scissors! Mr. Tanaka, go out and enjoy some tea. NOW!" Everyone rushed and ran, leaving Sebastian alone with Ciel.  
Ciel panted, "Is it…your baby…Sebastian?"  
Sebastian nodded, "Yes…it could be no one else's. It can only be mine. Demon sperm can do a lot of these things you know."  
Finny came in with a hot basin, "Where do you want this?" Sebastian pointed to the floor by Ciel.  
Mey-Rin came in with a huge pile of towels, "Where can I leave these?"  
Sebastian said, "Hand me 2, put the rest here." He put one on Ciel's tummy and the other under the birth canal.  
Sebastian took the disinfectant and rubbed it on Ciel's pelvis, "Bocchan, push!"

Ciel rested when he heard cries from the baby, "I-Is it…a boy…or a girl…?"  
Sebastian held a finger to his mouth, "Hush Bocchan. I'll tell you in a minute, let me clean the baby first." Taking the only clean towel left, the one on Ciel's tummy, he covered the cold, wet baby in it. Sebastian tied the umbilical and cut it off from the discarded placenta. He rocked the baby and then checked its gender.  
Sebastian smiled, "Bocchan, it's a healthy baby girl! Do you want to hold her while I stitch you up?" Ciel, in so much pain, held his hands out. He took the now calm girl and hugged her. Tears were in his eyes…for the first time in years, Ciel was crying! But they were happy tears…so it was okay.

"Marie! Marie, wait up!" Ciel's baby girl, Marie is what he named her, was already 4 now. Sebastian hugged her tight from her back.  
Marie laughed, "Daddy!" Ciel was so happy…the impossible happened. He had a child…but HE gave birth to it. Now that he was 16, he appreciated it more. Sebastian made him the happiest mother alive.

**Author's Note:**

> My only Black Butler fic ever made XD  
> TYSM for reading, leave a comment? :3  
> This is a very old yaoi fic, so please don't be too harsh.  
> Reupload from my Deviantart account (published there on 9/20/2011)


End file.
